The invention is directed to a process for the production of fillings in teeth by inserting a powder into the cavity which is subsequently mechanically hardened.
A number of metallic fillers are known in preserving dentistry such as for example, amalgams, cast alloys in the form of inlays, or gold fillings. The filling of the tooth cavity with gold fillings is one of the oldest methods of filling teeth. Chemically pure gold in the form of gold foil, gold sponge, or gold powder is used for these fillings.
The gold fillings produced from pure gold are judged excellent with regard to durability, esthetics, and resistance to corrosion. However, severe disadvantages of gold fillings are the industrial and time consuming preparation of a cavity and the likewise great skill requiring depositing of the filling. Thus above all, a very careful working of the cavity with undercuts and a roughening of the cavity walls, which is not automatically feasible, are required. Both are absolute prerequisites for making the gold adhere sufficiently to the cavity. Furthermore, the cavity must be absolutely moisture free during the gold filling process. This involves not only the flow of saliva but also the breathing air of the patient. This requires the use of so-called cofferdam foils which is likewise time consuming, and occassionally very unpleasant for the patient.
Furthermore, the gold filling material must be annealed in a very clean alcohol flame immediately prior to insertion into the cavity, in order that all impurities are removed from the surface and a cohesive binding is attained between the individual gold particles. The cold weldability of gold, the foundation of the gold filling, is very greatly reduced by a contamination of the surface, especially by liquid films.
A gold filling process is known from German OS No. 3042008 in which a porous sintered body or a wire ball, made of gold, silver, platinum, iron, nickel, cobalt, aluminum, or titanium alloys is inserted into the cavity together with a plastic or liquid organic binder and by manual filling apparatuses attached to the cavity and hardened. Trouble free surfaces cannot be produced by these processes.
Therefore, it was the problem of the present invention to develop a process for the production of fillings in teeth by inserting a powdery material into the cavity and subsequently mechanically hardening it, a process which is not sensitive to moisture, permits a quick working and supplies a trouble free surface.